


Gag Gifts Done Right

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theaudienceiscalling asked: <i>Blaine, Kurt and a pair of handcuffs. ;)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Gifts Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly enough, first time using handcuffs in a fic. lol

The fluffy blue handcuffs are supposed to be a joke. Puck had given them to him as a gag gift at the holiday party two weeks ago when everyone had been back in Ohio for the winter.

But even though they were supposed to be a joke, Blaine couldn’t quite get them out of his head. Which was silly because they were fuzzy and ugly and bright, neon blue for goodness sake, yet he thought about them. Not all the time, but randomly. In the shower thinking about his plans for the day, they’d pop into his mind’s eye. Walking from one building to another for class, he’d remember them. At dinner with Kurt. On the subway train to a music lesson.

Always random. But always there.

Until finally one day he was studying alone in their apartment, Kurt still at work, when he couldn’t get them out of his head. So he reached into the back of his closet, opened up the dufflebag that was supposed to be empty and pulled them out. There they were. Still blue and ugly, but representing something oh so beautiful.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled up the sleeve of his cardigan and slipped one of the cuffs around his wrist.

It felt… amazing. While a part of his brain was yelling that he looked stupid kneeling in front of his closet with a fuzzy blue handcuff on his wrist, a louder part of his brain was growing stronger. Something he hadn’t known he really needed flooded his body till he could feel himself getting more and more aroused.

Sure, he liked it when Kurt pushed him a little roughly on the bed and pounded away. But that was because Kurt looked so wonderful hovering above him, strong and lean. Never had he thought he’d be into… this…

“Blaine, where are you?”

He froze, Kurt’s voice holding him in place. What was he doing home? It couldn’t possibly be late enough for Kurt to be home from work. Anna was a lovely woman, he’d met her once, but she worked hard and expected Kurt to do the same.

“Oh, there you are. What are you doing?” So far Kurt simply sounded confused and a little amused. “Are you cleaning out the closet, because you know you can’t do that without me there.”

Kurt was smiling as he stepped farther into the bedroom. Closer. Closer. And Blaine just knelt there, his eyes closed tight so he wouldn’t have to see how Kurt reacted once he saw.

“Blaine?”

No, he wouldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t.

Blaine felt Kurt squat down in front of him. He jumped and nearly opened his eyes when a hand traced his wrist where skin met handcuff. But Kurt was scoffing, he wasn’t freaking out or taking them off. His soft hands were just caressing his pulse point, feeling it flutter faster and faster. Blaine couldn’t help it that he was getting hard again. Kurt touching him could do that anytime, and right now, with the handcuff, it was just so…

“Blaine, you like this.”

It wasn’t a question, but Blaine nodded anyway.

“Open your eyes.”

Blaine couldn’t help but do as he was told. Eyes meeting Kurt’s and finding no hate or disgust. Instead he saw awe. Like Kurt felt humbled to have Blaine sitting and listening to even his tiniest of words. And lust, god, it was like Kurt’s desire was a palpable thing in the air between them, stroking Blaine till he was aching in his jeans.

“Will you go lay down on the bed? We can talk more about this later, but for now I want us to show each other what we like.”

Someone would have thought he was running for his life with how fast across the room. But Kurt wasn’t much better. Blaine’s back had barely hit the bed before Kurt was straddling him, staring down at Blaine like he was a buffet. It made the younger man moan, a hunger burning deep within him needing and reaching for something just out of his grasp.

He lifted his arms to try to grab for Kurt but his boyfriend was faster, grabbing both wrists and pushing towards the headboard. “None of that.”

Before Blaine could object, not that he would have, Kurt had looped the handcuff around the metal frame and was putting the second end around Blaine’s wrist. He could feel it on his skin, and it made his body arch up to know that soon it’d close around him and he’d be completely at Kurt’s mercy for however long Kurt wanted him for.

But Kurt paused before closing it shut, looking at Blaine will they caught each other’s eyes. “Say Dalton if you want me to stop, ok?”

Want him to stop? Was Kurt crazy? But Blaine nodded anyway, knowing that Kurt wasn’t going to keep going until they were on the same page.

The smirk on Kurt’s face was enough to make the pause worth it, as the metal clicked into place. Oh god, it was so god. Blaine pulled his arms a bit, just to feel the resistance, to see how helpless he was. It was wonderful.

Clearly Kurt thought the same because he moaned from above him. “God, you look so fucking great like that, Blaine.”

Kurt didn’t waste any time in slinking down his body and pulling down the sweatpants Blaine had been lounging all day. The boxers didn’t last long after that either and the cool air of their apartment hit his cock in a delicious way. It was so cold in contrast to how hot he felt, burning with want and need, shame and happiness.

It was odd how exposed he felt right now. Kurt and he had seen each other naked countless times through the years, but right now he felt his most exposed. Naked only from knee to waist, arms bound and open just to the man he trust more than anyone in the world.

“All mine.”

Yes, his, all his for the taking. And take he did. Blaine moaned loudly as he felt Kurt’s mouth slink over the head of his cock. Kurt was so good at this, his finesse and technique more than enough to make up for his strong gag reflex. Just thinking about what Kurt could do with his mouth was enough to make Blaine nearly come and he was already so close just from feeling the cuffs on his wrist.

“Please, please. Please, anything Kurt, please.” He began to babble, mouth running away from his as Kurt worked his shaft between lips and fingers. It was perfect, something he needed but never knew he wanted, finally within his grasp. Not just the blowjob and the feel of Kurt lightly rubbing against his leg, but the exposure, the powerlessness. He didn’t have to think about anything else right now. There was no class to stress him or father to deal with. Just Kurt to please and to have. Kurt. Kurt.

“Kurt!” He yelled as he came so hard he pulled enough to surely leave marks. Oh god, he’d have marks later from this, and if anything that made him come even harder. His body pulled tight as he gave his everything before slumping back down to the bed and panting.

He felt Kurt slither up his body to lay along his side. His soft fingers played with the come on Blaine’s happy trail and if he hadn’t just come, Blaine knew he’d be hard against just from that.

“Well, I’d call that a success, wouldn’t you?”

And all Blaine could do was smile and laugh before turning his head to kiss Kurt sloppily. Success indeed.


End file.
